


Дом с привидением

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Feelings, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плохо, когда вас ненавидит призрак, еще хуже - когда он вас любит. // Love of the ghost is the worst trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом с привидением

**Author's Note:**

> See, I'm sorry a bit for writing the fic not in English. Alas, my English is not good enough yet for so long texts.  
> Also I'm not sure that I have correctly pointed out some of the personal names. My apologies. It'll be good if you will correct me if I made any mistake.

\- Холодно, Бейкер.  
\- Никак нет, сэр! - докладывает Бейкер со свойственным ему оптимизмом. - Жара! 

*

Холод, холод и забытье. Это было все, что я помнил, покуда меня не разыскал энсин Бейкер, хороший солдат и добрый человек.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Это я, - говорит он и тут же одергивает себя и представляется по полной форме. - Энсин Гаррет Бейкер, сэр! Прибыл в ваше распоряжение, сэр!  
И тут я понимаю, что лежу словно бы в глубоком колодце, а он заглядывает в него сверху.  
\- Вашу руку, сэр! 

Славный ты малый, Гаррет Бейкер, да хранит тебя Бог. 

*

Мы выходим на плац.  
\- Почему нас никто не видит, Бейкер?  
\- Потому что мы мертвые, сэр! - бодро рапортует Бейкер.  
Вот, значит, как.  
\- Но я могу позвать энсина Клейтона, сэр! Барабанщика.  
О Господи. Только не маленький Клейтон.  
\- Он тоже умер, Бейкер?  
\- Да, сэр. Мертв, сэр.  
Секунду спустя любопытство пересиливает и Бейкер добавляет, не по уставу.  
\- А разве это не он убил вас, сэр?  
Клейтон? Какая чушь!  
\- Нет, Бейкер. Я... я не знаю. Не могу вспомнить, Бейкер.  


*

На плацу мало людей, меньше, чем было.  
\- А где наши солдаты, Бейкер?  
\- Засада, сэр. Неподалеку от границы с Коннектикутом, сэр.  
Значит, тоже мертвы.  
\- Интересно, а почему же они не с нами, Бейкер?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр! Сказали - зачислены в небесный полк, сэр!

*

В распахнутое окно таверны я наблюдаю за моим Джоном. Вот он сидит - четкий профиль, резкая усмешка. Косой свет золотит его растрепанные волосы.  
Вдруг он ни с того ни с сего поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо мне в глаза. Его лицо меняется, и я понимаю - он видит меня. Святый боже Иисусе праведный! Он меня видит.  
С криком он выбегает на улицу и зовет меня. На него оглядываются - думают, что он пьян.  
  
\- Чарльз! - зовет он меня. - Чарльз! Это ты? Это ведь ты, Чарльз?!  
  
Тут я понимаю, что "видит" - плохое слово. Скорее, он чует, где я стою. Его сердце, должно быть, говорит ему. Он тянет руки навстречу мне, и я делаю то же самое.  
Мы одновременно хватаем пустоту.  
Отойти, нужно отойти. Не стоять же посередь улицы.  
  
Но стоит мне двинуться, как он теряет меня из виду - и его глаза наполняются ужасом. Его лицо, и без того некрасивое, искажает плаксивая гримаса.  
\- Чарльз! - скулит он. - Где ты? Чарльз! Не бросай меня, Чарльз!  
Но для меня он всегда прекрасен, мой Джон. Я поспешно возвращаюсь туда, где стоял. Он вновь тянет ко мне руки, словно не веря, что я снова здесь.  
А потом глаза его застилают слезы, он закрывает рот рукой и оседает на колени - прямо посреди улицы. Все тело его сотрясается от рыданий.  
\- Прости меня, Чарльз! - воет он сквозь слезы. - Прости меня! Прости!  
Простить его? за что?  
Кажется, мы ссорились, незадолго до того, как я погиб. Мой характер, джонов темперамент. Неудивительно.  
Но я любил его. Люблю и сейчас.  
\- Я так любил тебя! Я не мог тебя отпустить! Прости меня, Чарли, прости, прости...  
Он ревет, и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, а я стою над ним, как дурак, и ничего не понимаю - ровно до того момента, когда он, подняв голову, произносит тихо, чтобы только я слышал:  
\- Чарли... Чарли. Это я. Я сделал. Я тебя убил.  
  
И внезапно все встает на свои места. Словно солнечный свет озарил все щели и закоулки и в моей душе не осталось ни одного островка мрака. Он затопляет меня, принося спокойствие и невыразимое блаженство. Казалось бы, я должен быть зол. Но ничего подобного. Я счастлив. Счастлив - и горд, при мысли, что это он, он убил меня, что это его любящая рука прервала нить моей жизни. Кто еще может похвастать столь прекрасной смертью? Он любил меня - он любил меня, когда убивал - он любит меня и теперь. И от сознания этого мне так легко на душе, что не надо мне никакого рая.  
  
Его лицо проясняется - каким-то образом он чувствует то, что я испытываю. Сквозь слезы проступает измученная улыбка.  
\- Я знал, Чарли... - шепчет он. - Я всегда знал...  
Он озирается, впервые сообразив, как выглядит со стороны, и поспешно поднимается на ноги.  
\- Мне надо... - бормочет он сбивчиво, и машет неопределенно рукой в сторону - жест, так знакомый мне. - Кое-какие дела... А потом...  
И озабоченным тоном ребенка, уточняющего, какого подарка ждать на Рождество:  
\- Ты ведь никуда не уйдешь, Чарльз? Никуда не уйдешь? 

*

Мы проводим с ним день. Я везде следую за ним. Меня никто не видит, никто не знает, что пока он расплачивается в таверне, здоровается со знакомыми, отдает приказания работникам, сворачивает снасти, занимается своими повседневными делами - всюду я стою у его за плечом. Только он. Он один.  
Мы переглядываемся, как заговорщики. Все приобретает значимость, все заново обретает яркость и цвет.

*

Он засыпает рядом со мной. Мы, мертвые, не спим. Я спускаюсь и бесцельно брожу по дому, покуда не слышу сверху его торопливые шаги.  
\- Чарльз! Где ты, Чарльз?  
Он спускается сверху, полуодетый и со свечой. Должно быть, он проснулся среди ночи, не нашел меня рядом - и испугался.  
\- Ах вот ты где. Не пугай меня так больше, Чарльз.  
Он делает еще шаг и застывает. На его лице написано безмерное изумление.  
\- О Господи... Я вижу тебя, Чарльз...  
Не сразу, но я понимаю: мы, призраки, прозрачны в лучах солнца, но свет луны и звезд - и свечей, должно быть - делает нас видимыми. Джон смотрит на меня, и в его глазах я читаю безмерное восхищение. Он подходит вплотную, и не боится. И я тоже подвигаюсь ближе к нему: мне холодно, словно вода, в которой лежит мое тело, все еще пронизывает меня - а он такой теплый.

Мы снова лежим в одной постели. Он засыпает рядом со мной, но в этот раз я никуда не ухожу. Внезапно он открывает глаза. И тут происходит странное. Он словно раздваивается: один Джон по-прежнему лежит на подушке и спит, но второй - полупрозрачный, как я сам - приподнимается на локте и смотрит на меня.  
\- Чарли... - и он тянется ко мне рукой, с такой уверенностью, словно точно знает, куда хочет дотронуться, и, когда он касается меня, целый взрыв ощущений, похожих и одновременно непохожих на телесное прикосновение, врывается в мое сознание. Он кажется мне полупрозрачным, как и я сам; но, когда мы соприкасаемся - сливаемся, как две волны, губами и всей кожей - он такой же жаркий, как был при жизни. И, как и при жизни, мне все нравится в нем.  
Мы занимаемся любовью. И одновременно я вижу другого его - он лежит на постели недвижим, словно не я, а он здесь мертвый.  
  
Позже я понимаю, что таковы свойства сна. Во сне я кажусь ему живым, а я вижу его так, словно он один из нас.

*

\- А ты не хочешь в небесный полк, Бейкер? - спрашиваю я его, когда мы в очередной раз обходим дозором Сетокет.  
\- Никак нет, сэр!  
\- А что так, Бейкер?  
\- Мэри Вудхолл, сэр! Я поклялся, что буду ее охранять, сэр! И весь Сетокет, сэр!  
Мэри Вудхолл. Вот, значит, как.  
\- А она видит тебя, Бейкер?  
Он слегка теряется.  
\- Есть такое, сэр. Немного... иногда. 

*

Я поселяюсь в его доме. Днем мы с Бейкером и Клейтоном обходим город. Нелегко расставаться со старыми привычками.  
Ночью я возвращаюсь к Джону, и стою у его изголовья. Тогда Джон Робсон видит сны - и они более цветные и настоящие, чем вся его реальная жизнь.

*

Не он один видит нас. Есть еще пара людей в Сетокете. Должно быть, они наделены какими-то способностями, из тех, что называют "духовидением". Однажды на базаре к нам подходит старая Ханна Кетчем, ворочает устрицы своими узловатыми руками. И вдруг я понимаю, что она смотрит прямо мне в лицо.  
\- Ты якшаешься с мертвыми, Джон Робсон! - выкрикивает она громко, прямо посреди улицы, и ее пальцы тычут то в мою грудь, то в лоб Джона. - Великий грех! Вот увидишь - они приходят, чтобы свести нас с ума, свести нас с ума, Джон Робсон!  
\- Старая карга! - Робсон выскакивает из-за прилавка и набрасывается на нее с кулаками в одном из своих необъяснимых приступов ярости.  
Сбегаются люди и разнимают их. Ханну оттаскивают, а она продолжает кричать:  
\- Помяни мое слово! Они заведут тебя прямо в ад, Джон Робсон! Прямо в ад! 

*

Так не может продолжаться вечно. Я внушаю Джону эту мысль, и, кажется, он соглашается со мной.

*

Робсон встречается с преподобным Таллмаджем. Капитан Джойс, отче, говорит Робсон. Надо похоронить его. Ему так холодно там, в бочке.  
Преподобный воззряется на Робсона и спрашивает, а сколько тот выпил накануне.

Потом Робсон ходит поговорить к судье, мистеру Вудхоллу-старшему. С ним он куда более осторожен, чем с преподобным Таллмаджем, но все равно судья тоже смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Разговор кончается ничем. 

*

Странно, но только после этого я осознаю, как мне страшно навсегда остаться на этих берегах. Никогда не увидеть родину.  
\- А я, Чарльз? - огрызается мой любовник. - Обо мне ты подумал?!

*

Мое чутье говорит мне, что и на этой стороне не безопасно. Я чую, что и здесь есть какое-то зло и рано или поздно, а мы столкнемся с ним. Я делюсь этими мыслями с Бейкером.  
\- Да, сэр, - кивает Бейкер. - Иногда я тоже так думаю, сэр. Должно пролиться много крови, сэр. И она обратится против нас. Тогда мне нужно будет защищать Мэри, сэр. И Сетокет.  
И внезапно добавляет, с простодушием заправского философа:  
\- А иногда я думаю, что зло - это мы, сэр. 

*

Я живу у него в доме. Он слывет сумасшедшим, но это его не волнует. Он проводит со мной все больше времени и все меньше бывает в деревне.

*

\- Призраки могут путешествовать, Чарльз? - спрашивает он меня однажды.  
Как я выяснил, призраки привязаны к своему телу. Я могу перемещаться на много миль вокруг, но тело, оно удерживает меня, как якорь. Чем больше я отдаляюсь, тем сильнее оно тянет меня назад и тем больше усилий мне нужно для сопротивления.  
\- Я знаю, ты скучаешь по дому. Помнишь, мы мечтали, что вместе поедем в Англию? - Он устраивается поудобнее, закидывает руки за голову. - Вот что я решил, Чарльз. Я продам свою ферму. Уедем отсюда. Уедем в Лондон, как ты хотел. Купим маленький домик. Денег как раз должно хватить. Будем жить вместе, Чарльз. Только ты и я.

А ведь с него хватит украсть мое тело, думаю я.

*

Так не может продолжаться вечно, думаю я. Все когда-нибудь кончится, и кончится очень плохо, для нас обоих. Господь всемогущий, Иисусе сладчайший! Помоги мне, подскажи мне, что мне делать, ибо я согрешил и путь мой окутан тьмой.

Но сейчас, когда мой Джон лежит рядом со мной, мне не хочется думать об этом. Потому что я счастлив - просто, абсолютно счастлив. И все, чего мне хочется - чтобы так было всегда.


End file.
